


Idiot

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits





	Idiot

Manjoume.

"You dumbass!"

Judai.

"What? What did I do?"

He was at it again. The spiky-haired student was getting antsy over his rival's classic, slacker-like behaviour. It seems the peppy brunet was worried about everyone being absent in class, as he arrived to find a ghostly classroom.

"You didn't pay attention to class, that's what!” Manjoume tapped his foot, being greeted in his dorm wrapped in a towel wasn’t very appreciated. “Class isn't on today! Did you even check your PDA?"

"Oh?" Judai did indeed check his PDA's emails...just then. "Ohhh...." Cronos, temporarily in charge of the Academia, seemed to have made the day pupil free, due to allergies given by a certain cat. Something about needing every single building on campus to be cleaned of cat cooties.

"Yeah. God, I was having a wonderful time relaxing in my personal spa," referencing his upgraded Osiris dorm room, "And YOU just had to barge in and scream that everyone is missing!"

"S-Sorry! I couldn't see Shou and Kenzan anywhere, so I went straight to you!"

"Excuses, excuses...You're such an idiot!" Manjoume yelled, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid!" Judai pointed to himself, oddly proud of his remark.

"...That literally makes no sense. To be an idiot, you have to be stupid."

'Well...I'm not dumb!"

Manjoume sighed. His free day was not going to be of isolation, but once again, with an annoying rival.


End file.
